Will's Laptop
by Parabite
Summary: Laptops are introduced into the Shinigami Dispatch Center although all the Shinigami must work for their internet. William has plenty of it although never uses it, until one day he goes onto the internet and finds something which'll change his outlook on technology forever... (Originally a one-shot but became a full-on series soon after.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

William had recently gotten the entire Shinigami Dispatch Center their own laptops, and it had cost them a lot although it was worth it. Everybody had to work for their internet, and they were working so much harder than they had done before. William had no idea why. He never used his own.

Not that he slacked off. He had far more internet than the rest of the Shinigami, and he usually gave some to Grell since he worked extra-hard for it. Will was beginning to get curious as to what was so amazing about it.

He looked at the black screen of the new speedy laptop, unsure on exactly how to use it. Should he get somebody in here...? No, he didn't need help. He'd be fine.

He pressed the on button and watched as the screen became blue, and then it signed on to a very plain account with fields as a background. He stared at it, then moved the mouse around the screen. He stared at the keyboard, moving his glasses up to prevent them from falling off completely, then clicked the Internet Explorer sign.

He got used to the layout and the basics of a computer. If he didn't understand something he simple used 'Google' to search what to do. After a couple of hours he had done quite a bit, but he had forgotten about his work. Most people were 'e-mailed' the documents, though... He wondered whether he did. He went onto the Center's website and made an account, although somebody had his name.

Confused, he tried to think who else in the Shinigami realm was called 'William T. Spears'... He shrugged it off and turned the laptop off, getting on with his actual work.

The day went on and it was soon time to go home. People usually took their laptops home too, since the internet was stored on a stick which plugged into the laptop... Strange. William made sure he had his own one, with his name on it, and put the laptop in his suitcase so that it could travel safely with him.

When he got home, he ate then went to bed. After getting undressed (he sleeps in his underwear) he got into bed and got his laptop from the suitcase he kept next to him. He set it on a pillow on his lap and quickly went back to the website. You needed an account to be able to see the members, so in order to see who this other William was, he would need an account.

He decided to type in a name that nobody would guess. He used 'Thomas Willis', which was sort of his name. The Thomas part was, and the second part was some sort of word play on that young lad whom had been his first ever collection when he was partnered with Grell. After setting up the account he instantly checked who this person was.

... It was him. It had his face for a profile picture and all the information of him, apart from a couple of things. The 'bio' said: "Heya guys and girls~3! I know you're all my fans and I love you all, but I am in an extremely serious relationship with Grell Sutcliff, so back off ladies~3!"

Will was in shock. He just stared at the profile. He then noticed something he hadn't noticed in the profile picture, there was a love heart in the corner... Pictures: 23. He hadn't uploaded any! He clicked on the pictures and what he saw brought a blush to his face. His face was very well photo-shopped onto very revealing bodies. Everywhere apart from his privates were shown, even his rear.

He quickly closed it and gulped. What on earth was this!? He turned the laptop off and almost slammed it shut, sitting there in silence for a couple of minutes as he got over those embarrassing photos. He had never remembered doing any of those... And Grell? He wasn't in a relationship with him... He put the laptop away and tried to sleep on it, although those pictures haunted his nightmares.

At work the next day, William couldn't stop thinking about whether Grell thought that he was actually dating William due to some online thing. Surely not, but... Grell seemed to believe anything that gave him the slightest bit of hope.

William sighed. As soon as he was finished with the first half of his work, he got up to go see Grell to find out whether or not this was actually happening in his mind. He couldn't help but feel slightly bad, the slightest bit of hope would be crushed... Although, that was how it would have to be. Grell couldn't go around telling everybody that they were together, and then everybody checking the website and believing him.

He went straight to Grell's office, ignoring everything else, and was surprised to see the door wide open and nobody in. He stepped in anyway, though.

"Sutcliff...?" Will called into the room. After seeing nobody was there, he went to leave, although he noticed Grell's laptop was open, and his curiosity took over, and he looked in the hallway in case anybody was coming. Nobody... He then looked back at the laptop and slowly stepped towards it.

He walked around the desk covered in makeup and leaned down to look at the screen, eyes widening behind his thick glasses at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William T. Spears stared at the bright computer screen in front of him in shock, his jaw actually dropping slightly. The screen showed a rather... 'revealing' picture of him (photo shopped, of course). Rather than revealing, absolutely nothing was covered up and it looked very realistic. He covered his mouth with his right hand and stared at the computer for a short while, his cheeks turning hot with a blush.

He suddenly heard heeled steps coming forwards and in Reaper-speed he was at the door, only about a foot into the room. "S-Sutcliff...?" he called, standing proper although the blush was still there.

Grell froze as he heard the voice. What was Will doing!? He ran forwards and lunged onto Will to stop him from seeing anything on the laptop.

"Wiiiiiill~!" he called, trying to act casual. He spun around Will, looking at him from the front, blocking him from going forwards. He didn't notice the blush.

Will looked at Grell, shocked that he had suddenly lunged. He quickly regained his composure, though.

"Ahem... Please let go of me, Sutcliff. I'm not here to mess about." Will said coolly.

"R-right..." Grell was busted!

"... I am /not/ your boyfriend, alright?" Will wasn't sure how to sugar-coat it, he just said it straight off.

Grell couldn't help but feel slightly heartbroken. He knew that... But, at least he could edit his own Will together... Right...? He looked down slightly and nodded. "I know..."

Will nodded slightly then turned away, confusing Grell.

"Wait... Is that _all_ you came here for...?" Grell questioned, looking confused.

Will turned his head back and nodded slightly. "Yes. I went on the website last night and my 'account' said that I was dating you. I wanted to make sure you know I'm not." he said bluntly, then walked away.

Grell whimpered softly, so that meant Will had seen those pictures, right!? Grell really hoped not... He ran back to his laptop and saved and closed the editing, knowing he should be working anyway.

William let out a sigh of relief as he walked away. He was dreading that Grell would ask more or keep him longer, or something like that, but he hadn't and Will was thankful for that.

After Will had finished most of his work and had an hour left, he got out the laptop again. He had overtime, anyway, so he would be here for longer than an hour. He logged into his account 'Thomas Willis' and quickly began searching people on the website. After searching Eric and Alan (and finding some cute photos of them kissing), along with some of the newbie's, he searched Grell.

After reading through his extremely girly and flirty profile (which said he was polygamous, a girl, and dating 'Sebas-chan' and 'Will-y'), Will decided to check the pictures on the account...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's short, guys, but I like leaving things on edge~! I'll make it up to you with these regular updates, though!


End file.
